


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's very persistent questions during Episode 10 cause Rin to take some drastic actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

This was utterly and entirely not beautiful! Writhing underneath Rin was on a completely different spectrum to beautiful! Rei struggled to gain some composure as the other laid another brutal bite into his skin. Those sharp points of teeth perfectly piercing his once pure skin, tainting the almond colour with an ugly red. NOT BEAUTIFUL!

Of course, the bespectacled teen wasn't blameless in all of this. He was the one who'd confronted Rin. He was the one who'd asked Rin questions bound to annoy even the most calm of personalities. And he was the one who'd grabbed Rin's shirt and almost hauled him off of the ground. So Rei could hardly blame Rin for throwing the first punch.

It had been a clean hit of the bluenette's jaw causing him to lose all grip of Rin's collar. A few more followed, some hitting the target dead on and some missing. It was obvious Rin was firing with blind anger. Naturally, it didn't take long for Rei to hit back, even if only to defend himself. From an objective perspective, it would appear both had a similar fighting style, just blindingly attempting to land a blow on the other. However, it only appeared as such since Rei didn't have much time for any calculations meaning his throws were as random as the other's.

Blood began to stain both Rei's Iwatobi school shirt along with Rin's Samezuka hoodie, neither really gaining the upper hand. That was until a particularly nasty kick to Rei's stomach knocked him to his knees. Bloodied fingers roughly entangled themselves in blue hair, firmly keeping his head in place as Rin threw three consecutive punches. The trademark red glasses went flying with the first hit, irrevocably cracking against the concrete. The other hits simply served to derive a couple of increasingly loud cries.

The fist was removed from Rei's hair, taking several strands along with it. As soon as it left, the Iwatobi student fell to the ground, holding his face in pain. In comparison, Rin snickered, those sharp teeth bared menacingly. He hauled the other up from the ground, pushing him first face into the wall, smearing some of the indiscriminate blood across some of the bricks,

“Pl-please, no more.” The former glasses wearer panted, flinching at the thought of more hits. Rin didn't reply, instead fiddling with the front of Rei's belt, confusing the other, “What're you doing?” He demanded weakly, attempting to stop the other but ending up wincing in pain. The belt whipped out from the loops. It wasn't disused for long though before it encircled his wrists, securing them behind his back, “What're you doing?!” He repeated again with more urgency than before, clenching and unclenching his fists in some escape attempt. Rin growled,

“Shut up.” He threateningly whispered, causing the other to shiver. Suddenly, he was pulled from the wall and dragged around the corner of the building to an area that was much more secluded, much to Rei's dismay. The blue haired teen was thrown the the floor and then opposingly pulled to his knees once again via his hair. He'd protest more but he figured that reasoning with Rin was acutely impossible. Of course, if his current blurred vision could make out Rin giving his now exposed manhood a few pumps, he might have protested more.

Once Rin reached full hardness, he gripped the back of Rei's head again, “If I feel teeth, you'll get my teeth on your dick.” Rei was pushed forward towards the shaft but instinctively closed his mouth. A quick pull of his hair solved that, however, causing him to yelp. Rin took the chance and fully sheathed himself in the other's orifice.

Naturally, Rei gagged from inexperience, spluttering around the cock. He glanced up at Rin, blurred vision becoming even worse as tears filled his eyes. The red head snorted before pulling the other's lips to his tip and then pushing him back down again. Rin set the pace, Rei had to follow as he was brutally facefucked.

It only took a couple of minutes before Rin felt the urge to come. He restrained himself, however, pulling out and letting go of Rei's hair. A stand of saliva connected them before Rei broke it to take several deep breaths. At that point he noticed his own pants had become uncomfortably tight. There were certainly some calculations he'd have to make later to figure that one out.

He shuffled slightly to accommodate his growing manhood, which obviously caught the attention of Rin, “Tch.” The Samezuka student muttered, smirking again before nudging Rei's cock with his foot. The other stifled a moan, “Slut.” Rin stated as if it were a fact as Rei's cheeks heated, nearly enough to evaporate the tears still running down his face. The foot was removed from his groin as Rin moved behind him, pushing him forward and pulling his hips up. It wasn't long until his trousers and underwear were pulled down as his bare ass was greeted with cool air. Rin gave an exposed cheek a swift slap before laying flush against Rei's back. He forced three fingers into the still open mouth. Rei sucked almost instinctively now, knowing full well where the fingers would be going.

Another moan escaped, emitting around the moist fingers. The moan quickly turned to a cry laced with pleasure as Rin forcefully bit down on a pulse point. He trailed several more bites down Rei's shoulder, adding yet more blood to the situation. The pain of the bites perfectly distracted from Rin inserting the first saliva covered finger into the other's entrance.

The second finger, however, was less easy to cover with bites. Rei gasped, feeling a third finger pushing it's way in. Things were moving far too fast to be safe. Then again, what about this situation could be considered safe?

An especially loud scream echoed through the air as three fingers fully entered his hole. Rin turned Rei's head with his free hand, swallowing the scream in some effort to stop them being caught. It was the first 'nice' act the red head had performed throughout the ordeal.

After the exploratory fingers had stretched him out enough, they were swiftly removed. Rei was flipped around so he was now laid on his back, hands still tightly bound with his own belt. Rin positioned himself at the other's entrance before glancing down at the other. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut to cease the crying and his bottom lip was bleeding to prevent any further noise.

The red head licked his lips at his work before burying himself deep within the other. Instead of another scream, which both boys expected, Rei wantonly moaned. Rin pulled out and swiftly entered again , gaining the same reaction. Obviously, in their new position it was easier to hit Rei's prostate.

Rin's speed increased, as one hand gripped tightly on Rei's hip bone and the other explored the rest of his body, stopping to run over the bloodied and bruising bite marks as well as rubbing a perked nipple. The blue haired teen's cock bounced in response as he began to move his hips into Rin's movements, accompanying his actions with increasingly pleasured moans. Rin growled, realising the teen was close.

Spitefully, he grabbed the base of Rei's dick, preventing him from coming. The pleasured moans turned to disappointed noises as he pathetically bucked into the hand, hoping for release. He met Rin's eyes, who'd increased his speed,  
“Pl-ease.” He panted, as Rin solidly thrust into his bundle of nerves,  
“Please what?” The other questioned, gripping even more firmly than before,  
“Let me come!” Rei stated with urgency, once again bucking futilely,  
“Not a chance in hell, slut. Me first.” Rin grinned, rubbing a thumb over the slit of Rei's tortured cock. 

A strangled cry spurred on Rin's thrusts as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. He leant forward again to lay a final bite into the Iwatobi boy, his marks covering the other's neck and shoulder quite perfectly. One last thrust and he released deep inside the other with a grunt. He milked himself dry, filling Rei until cum oozed out of his twitching hole. Then and only then did he let go of Rei's cock. After a few compassionate tugs from Rin, Rei came all over his school shirt with a cry.

Standing up, Rin straightened himself out before turning the other over to release his hands. He walked back around the building, kicking Rei's glasses towards him regardless of the fact they weren't much use now anyway.

The other laid for a few moments, contemplating what had just happened to him before finally cleaning himself up. Habitually, he pushed the retrieved albeit cracked glasses up his face, inspecting his once white shirt. He headed back around the building with a sigh, realising that Rin had answered none of his questions. The entire point of his confrontation was to find out about Rin and his past and Australia! Somehow he'd found out nothing!

Oh well, he thought, he'd just have to try again tomorrow.


End file.
